Reservoir well production and testing involves drilling subsurface formations and/or monitoring various subsurface formation parameters. Drilling and monitoring typically involves using downhole tools having electrically powered, mechanically powered, and/or hydraulically powered devices. To power downhole tools using hydraulic power, a motor and a pump may be used to pump and/or pressurize hydraulic fluid. Such pump systems may be configured to draw hydraulic fluid from a hydraulic fluid reservoir and pump the hydraulic fluid to create a particular pressure and flow rate to provide necessary hydraulic power. The motor and/or pump can be controlled to vary output pressures and/or flow rates to meet the needs of particular applications and/or tools. During operation, the motor of a hydraulic pump system can generate significant amounts of heat, which can build up in a downhole tool and be detrimental to the operation of the downhole tool.